


Facing Oblivion

by PK_Cyanic



Series: Original Stories and Other Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_Cyanic/pseuds/PK_Cyanic
Summary: A short excerpt, something that would probably occur within a much larger work. Two characters are preparing to face a being of immeasurable power, and attempt to keep each other from succumbing to the pressure.
Series: Original Stories and Other Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009095





	Facing Oblivion

We stood together, facing that eldritch horror disguised as a human woman, her slender eyes revealing her true murderous intent. She stood forcefully, her arms outstretched on both sides, as if she were inviting us to join her in her twisted reality. The wind blew harshly against us; he seemed to be unphased by it, but I struggled to stand upright. I clutched my scepter tightly, its pink glow exacerbated by the stream of light the woman was radiating in all directions.

"Looks like this is it, Annie."

His words cut through the torrents to reach me, and snapped me out of my trance. I could only see the edge of his face, but a trace of a smile made me feel at ease, even despite the circumstances. 

"Yeah, Kain. I wish I could help more, but this is beyond me."

He didn't look back towards me after my response, but the slight gesture by his hands showed his understanding. Kain continued to face the woman, focused solely on her intimidating presence and the fight that was seconds away from erupting. I had seen him fight many times before, but I have never seen him concentrate to this level before. I couldn't tell if I should be worried or at ease. In the moment, though, something came over me.

"Just be careful, all right? There's still an 'after this' to look forward to."

I don't know why I said what I said. Up until that point, I was confident that he would handle this. Just like he's handled it before. All the different fights where our lives were on the line, where the lives of thousands of others were on the line. He's always managed to come out on top, even when the odds were more than stacked against us. Something about the situation, something about that hellish woman standing before us made me doubt him for the first time since I've known him. I wanted to apologize, but before I could, he turned to me. I saw the determination in his eyes, the same determination I had seen dozens of times before, but something felt unusual. 

"Don't worry. I won't do anything reckless."

I heard his voice shake. It only lasted for a second, but the emotion behind it tore into me. Was he nervous? Sure, he had every right to be. I mean, that thing wants nothing more than destruction, and as it stands the only thing standing in her way was him. But I wanted to console him. I wanted to help him, even in this small way, so that he could fight with a clear mind. 

"Don't be nervous. You can do this."

Immediately after I said it, I regretted it. I thought that mentioning it outright would only make him self-conscious, and set him off further. I tried to help, and I only made things worse. It was less than two seconds, but I already began to hate myself. That's why the next thing he said didn't register with me at first.

"Oh, come on, Annie. That's not much help. I'm always nervous."

By the time I realized it, he was gone. In a flash of light, he charged at the woman, and the two exchanged a flurry of blows before disappearing entirely. I was left alone among the rubble of what was once our city, the light dissipating and the clouds overhead casting a shadow over everything. When those words reached me, I don't know what I was supposed to feel. Relieved? Concerned? Anxious? I looked up towards the gray sky, the slightest rays of sun piercing the clouds. 

With nothing left for me, I believed in him. Like I always did before. And like I will do in the future. If nothing else, I'll believe in him.


End file.
